


A Good Wife

by SiliconAngel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, Jesus Christ the angst, This is your fault GothAlbinoAngel, i hate myself now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/pseuds/SiliconAngel
Summary: Blake thought she had finally found someone who could truly love her, and not treat her like an item or an obsession. She was wrong. She was so, so wrong.Written for GothAlbinoAngel after they made an angstfic that had one of my favourite ships torn apart. This is my revenge. I apologize in advance to the entire Monochrome part of the RWBY fandom, except for GothAlbinoAngel.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Good Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothAlbinoAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/gifts).



> For GothAlbinoAngel
> 
> You opened this can of worms, now lie in it.

Blake stared in horror at the boy in the picture. He had golden hair, with brown eyes, and he was in a black business suit. He was standing in what seemed to be the Schnee Family Manor. The picture came as an attachment to a message that Weiss had gotten on her scroll. She took a sneak peak, wanting to see what her friend got. What she saw was something terrifying.

_Hello, my wife,_

_I was just wondering how your studies at Beacon Academy were going. My family has organized a trip to the Emerald Forest so that we may visit you covertly. I cannot wait to hear all the ways in which this Academy of yours is inferior to Atlas' own. See you!_

_Your beloved husband,_

_Berg_

As soon as Blake had finished reading the letter for the hundreth time, Weiss walked into the room.

"Ah, Blake, it's a good thing that you're here! I was beggining to think that Ruby was going to go off on a rant about how the price for cookie dough is too high here in Vale. How can she be so obsessed with cookies, I wonde-"

She stopped herself, seeing the paranoid look on Blake's face.

"What's wrong?"

Blake said nothing, simply handing over the scroll. Weiss took it, and as soon as she read it, she took on a fearful expression, which only got worse the more she read.

"Blake, I-"

"How long?"

Weiss stood in silence.

"What?"

Blake made a heavy sigh as tears began to form in her eyes.

"How long have you been married?"

Blake stared at the one she had come to love over these two years at Beacon High. The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, who thought of Faunus as lesser beings, who eventually came to know one better, and who started a relationship with her. The girl that ran to Blake's side when she lay on the ground in a pool of the Faunus' own blood during a Grimm attack. The girl that said how she had never felt safer than with Blake by her side.

"Four years ago."

The Faunus' eyes widened in shock. She married when she was 13?

"In Atlas, there is no age restriction for marriage. This is done primarily so that the noble families can make connections with each other in the form of marriage. But, I was married because, well, I love him."

Blake's jaw dropped.

"It's true. Ever since I've met Berg, I knew he was perfect. He would make the best husband for me, one which I could serve for as long as I lived. That's what I always wanted - to be a good wife to a man."

Tears began to run down Blake's face. Her heart painfully tightened.

"Then, then why did you make it seem like you cared about me?"

"Because I had feelings for you. _Temporary_ feelings. I had surpressed my attraction to girls since birth, small as it may have been, and you presented the perfect opportunity for me to spend those feelings. Being a Schnee, I used the opportunity to the utmost."

Blake laid down in her bed, and began to sob. All those times they spent together, all those moments they shared. They were just so that Weiss could get pleasure out of it?

"So our bond meant nothing to you?"

"No, no! I still think of ourselves as good friends! But, that's all we'll ever be. I'm not interested in participating in that kind of, uh, _indecent_ lifestyle."

The pain Blake felt worsened.

"I'm sorry. But I'm just not truly into you, Blake."

With that, Weiss left the room. Blake, on the other hand, started crying her heart out, sobbing quietly yet intently, leaving Yang's bed, on which she was laying - wet with her tears. She finally did it.

She finally reached the point where, instead of her running away from people, people ran away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself now. Thank you, GothAlbinoAngel. Very cool.


End file.
